


50 Days to Fall in Love

by Lilolcf



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilolcf/pseuds/Lilolcf
Summary: The Class-E is starting to work well together. But what will happen when a newcomer arrives and start messing with their routine ? Follow Rio and her wish to kill a certain Karma.





	1. Introduction

Day One. 

The class was pretty exhausted after Sport. Of course the lesson made by Karasuma-sensei was always very intense, but even if today was no different, people were strangely exited. That was not surprising since their teacher made an announcement before class, a new classmate was arriving. 

After this big news Karasuma-sensei cut short any chance for the student to talk about this and now, two hours later, they were dying to share their thoughts. 

“Ok everyone, that was a pretty good lesson that you have done today. Change yourself and have a 15 minutes break,” Said Karasuma. 

They didn’t waste any second and they all but ran to the shower. Not so long after, everybody was getting out of the building and gathered to chat. In the middle of the grass was standing a group of girls who were by far the noisiest one. Nakamura Rio was the only one who didn’t look that exited among them. She stood a little bit out of the circle, lost in her thought. She didn’t understand what was the fuss about, like, it was just going to add one head into the shared recompense. 

“ What is he gonna be like ? “ said Kataoka  
“ I hope he is a little bit like Nagisa, but may be a little bit taller… “said Kayano and everybody laughed.  
“ Of course you would say that, you big sweet heart “ said Kanzaki “I just wish he is like a pooh bear, all nice and round, fluffy ...”  
“ Girl you’re rambling” said Yada “ For me I am just wondering if he is going to be single “  
“ He must be if he is in our class” pointed Hayami

Rio was just shutting off the girls voice, she wasn’t really interested in that newcomer. She just hoped that he would not be an ass. Ah. Who she was kidding ? He was going to be in class E, of course he is an ass. 

“ Rio? Rio? What do you think about it? You didn’t say anything yet” Asked Hayami. Of all the girl, she was the one Nakamura was getting along with the more, and of course she would know that something was off.

“ Hum...” Shit, she was really happy where they left her … Under the wondering stares from all her classmates she was really feeling under pressure … “ I really hope he is a foreigner? Like Jack Sparrow?” She was mentally High-fiving herself for this answer. But looking at the blank stares of her friends she stopped in her track until she heard in her hear a whispering voice. 

“Not Sparrow, Princess” Rio turned faster than Flash. And here, a very good looking guy was smiling at her with a very wolfish grin. She was so not going to like this guy … “But” he continued with a wink “If you need saving, I will willingly help you” 

She just stared at him. What did he say? 

“Kyaaaaaa” screamed all the girls. And with a last grin, he just walked away. 

Yes, that's for sure he was a total ass. She couldn’t believe this guy. Where did he come from by the way? She was a trained assassin and yet she didn’t heard him, like how is it even possible? She was trained to walk like a real Ninja and to hear a small animal from miles away! She just looked at his retreating back trying to figure out what kind of boy he was...

For his part, Karma was pretty happy with himself. His entrance was grandiose, He smiled thinking about how he scared the Princess (What? She has blonde hair and blue eyes! If they were in Mario Kart, she definitely would be Princess Peach). Now he just have to meet the monster. He was the reason he was put in this class afterall. 

Speaking of monster. Koro-sensei just came back from China, ready to take back the class inside. 

“Professor Koro, Let me present you, your new student” said Karasuma and looking at Karma“ Come one Akabane, go present yourself.” 

Karma walked to this strange creature. This monster looked more like an octopus, than a world destroyer. But he is still a teacher, it’s going to be fun trying to kill him. With that though, Karma just moved with a very friendly face to his new homeroom teacher. Except Nagisa nobody knew him yet. That will work at his advantage and when nobody will expect something, he will just play one of his marvellous prank. 

“Enchanted Mister Koro, I am Karma Akabane, but please call me Karma. I couldn’t wait to meet you!” Said Karma with his sweetest voice. Arriving in front of his target, he just hold up his hand, waiting to be shacked. 

“Nu-Nyu-Nyu” smiled Koro “What a student with perfect manners, I hope you will get along with your classmates” and with that he just took Karma’s hand. 

 

Everybody was looking at the exchange between them. Well, they all were curious about this new guy. He just walked to the girls, scared Nakamura, and walked to the teacher.

Rio was looking intensely at this situation. She didn’t know why but she sensed that something was going on, but what? What could a new boy do to Koro-sensei? And plus without any training? He was just a little boy right? OK he was not little but she has to find him some weaknesses at some point. Just to reassure herself. She saw him lift his hand and Koro smiling to this fake charming student. But he didn’t have the time to shake his hand that his tentacle blew off and he just had the time to move before the new student planted a knife in his head. 

“What?” chocked Koro-sensei 

“My, it’s true that you are fast and that this knife is efficient. I cut it in small piece and hide it into my hand, but without being disrespectful, that was an easy trick wasn’t it? And I am pretty surprise that you fall into my trap so easily … Plus, that was a holy jump that you made … Is it that you were scared for a second?” Laughed Karma

The entire class was just staring at the scene with round eyes. Yet, the only things Rio could thing about was “Damn that’s hot”.


	2. Unbearable

Day 2. 

After the events from the previous day, the class was a little bit nervous. The accident between the new student and Koro-sensei left a heavy atmosphere. And after the class was dismissed, people couldn’t help but wonder how the following day was going to play out. This new student was in all their mind, but among them it was Rio that were the more perplex. She thought about him on the way home, during dinner, when her parents screamed at her for damaging her sport uniform and even in her dreams.

She was pissed. Mostly because of her reaction. She appeared weak in front of him and that was not who she was. She was strong and independent and she didn’t give a damn about boys that she thought were too immature and stupid. Yet, a single phrase from him and she was left unable to speak. She didn’t even knew his name for god sake! She was way too far to heard the first part of the exchange and by the time she approached he was blowing Senseis tentacle. And then she couldn’t think of anything apart this moment. His way of standing, confident, and his haughtiness for managing to pull his prank.

 

Waking up with all these thoughts, Rio stood from her bed. This was going to be a long day … She reached for her phone to check the time. 6:42. She had woken up way to early. She sighted and looked at her notification. She had 17 unread messages. She was way to preoccupied yesterday to pay attention to her phone and she went to sleep without taking the time to check her mailbox. Most of the text came from Hayami, some other from Yada, Kayano and Kanzaki. They all wanted to know what she though about the new guy. She sighed again and wrote a quick text to Hayami:

\- Sorry I didn’t read your texts yesterday! I woke up way too early so do you want to meet before school? We could eat breakfast together. -

She send the message and went to the bathroom. Like Hayami, she didn’t really get along with her family since she was admitted in Class-E, so the more time she could spend outside, the more she was happy. Not five minutes after sending the text, Hayami already replied. 

\- Breakfast sound great, meet you in 30’ in front of the 7/11 -

\- Sure-

Rio washed her face, put her uniform and texted the other girls saying that they will talk at school. She took her bag and went downstairs. Her mum was already in the kitchen. Rio wished to avoid a so early confrontation but since she was already up she couldn’t escape it. At the same time her mum turned around. 

“Rio? What are you doing up at this hours?”  
“Hello Mum, I was up so I decided to go early to school to study.”   
“That’s good. It is the only way you will be able to go back in class D. I hope that you don’t meddle with your other classmates. They will only drag you down”   
“Yes Mum, I am going then” 

And without waiting more she skipped out of the house. Her mum was not really a bad person, but she was so disappointed that her only child was doing bad at school. She didn’t even care that she was almost the best in English. No what was important was that she was in the “End Class” and she mustn't mingle with other bad student even if they were the best friends she could ever had. 

She walked to the 7/11 and waited for her friend to arrive. She though again about the red-haired guy. Will he even be there today? He didn’t seem like the guy to follow the schools rules. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t even see Hayami coming. 

“Rio! Rio!” Repeated Hayami   
“Oh Sorry Hayami, I didn’t hear you coming”  
“I could see that” said her friend with a knowing smile “What where you thinking about?” 

The problem with Hayami was that Rio couldn’t lie to her. She was way too much perceptive. 

“I was thinking about the new student, do you think he will come today?” admitted Rio  
“Ooh so he did make an impression on you” smiled Hayami at which Rio sent a death glare but he didn’t disturb her “Well, I don’t know He doesn’t seems like the kind of guy to go to class regularly, yesterday was his first day and he disappeared just after coming.”   
“I guess so, do you know his name?”   
“No clue. But I bet the girl will know” assured Hayami 

They decided to change conversation. Afterall they didn’t know anything about him and they must wait to see if he will come. They took melon-pan for breakfast and started heading to school. 

Just before the gates Yada, Kayano and Kanzaki were chatting together. 

“Hey guys” said Rio “What’s up?”   
“What’s up? What’s up?” exclaimed Kayano “Did you forget that we have a new student?”  
“No don’t worry, I couldn’t forget even if I wanted thanks to your numerous texts” answered Rio, Hayami just raised her eyebrow and Rio shrugged.   
“Well, we just saw him this morning!” said Yada  
“And he was super cool” continued Kayano “His Name is Karma Akabane and he was suspended from school for bad behaviour and now he is in our class!!!”   
“And you know that by asking him?” asked Hayami  
“Of course not! He is way too much intimidating!” shrugged Kayano “I made some research yesterday night”   
“That’s so typical of you” said Rio   
“Like you don’t care” retorted her “I am sure you were dying to know these informations”   
“That’s not true!” blushed Rio 

Hayami snorted at her and all the girls started to laugh. Pissed off, Rio went ahead of them. 

 

Back into the class, was standing Karma. He waited for Koro to come and attribute him a place. Nagisa entered the class and spotted him. 

“Karma! What a surprise!”   
“Hey Nagisa”   
“I didn’t know you were coming into our class, did you start to have bad result?”   
“Aha No Way! I was suspended because I hurt a precious A-class and then they realise that they couldn’t control me and send me with you folks!”   
“That’s what I though, But don’t worry, our class is pretty good since Koro-sensei is our homeroom teacher.”   
“I guess I am going to see by myself” smirked Karma 

Nagisa just looked at him with amused eyes. Yes, Karma didn’t change a bit, he was still this arrogant person. But, Nagisa though, even if he has a bad temper, he is a really good person. It is certain that the fight that put him in this class was not without a justification. They continued to chat together, when the other guys entered the class. 

“Oh, Hey Nagisa and ….?” said Isogai.   
“Karma. That’s my Name.”   
“That was something that you put up yesterday” started Maehara. 

All the guys surrounded Karma and where asking question about his life and how did he arrive in their class. Karma wasn’t complaining to be the centre of the attention, he in fact really liked it. The door opened again and by the entrance stood Rio. She looked at the scenery before her eyes, meeting eyes with the demon. He raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. She was not interested at all. She went to her desk without much looking at him. The girls were right behind her. 

“Rio wait for us” almost screamed Yada. Then she took in the scenery. “Oh sorry don’t mind me” and she rushed to Rio desk, followed by the other girls. 

So her name is Rio, though Karma. That a nice name. He smirked at her reaction when she saw him. Nagisa was right, it was going to be fun there. 

Everybody was there by the time the bell rang. Koro-sensei entered the class, always wearing his teacher uniform. 

“Nu-Nyu-Nyu, Hello Hello dear students! Did you sleep well? Ready to kill me?” As always the teacher was wearing his green banded head, the confident one. Then realising that one student was still up, he continued “Karma, could you please present yourself to your classmates and then sit down in the last row.” 

“Very well” Karma stood and walked to the stage. “My Name is Karma Akabane, please take care of me”. 

He has a too fake smile, thought Rio. She continued to watch him as he went to sat down at his new place. At least he was behind her and she wouldn’t have to see him permanently. 

The Morning continue to pass as always, and soon the lunch break started. The girls were used to eat together on the outdoors stairs while the guys preferred to eat on the running pit. Rio was more glad than ever for this situation. She could observe them without them noticing, and her eyes focused on the Red-Head. 

Well, she was not the only one. They were all chatting about Karma. They all seems to agree that he was handsome and wished to talk to him at some point of the day. Even Okuda that is normally very quiet admitted that he had wonderful eyes. She couldn’t do anything but agree. He did have stunning eyes. 

Lunch Break over, Rio was happy to go back to class, it was English. Her favourite class and she was happy to have something to do other than think about her new Nemesis. While she concentrated she didn’t pay any attention to her surrounding. Until Koro-sensei started to raise his voice. Apparently he was pissed at Karma. Great he is even disturbing her studies. 

“Karma, you need to do your exercise like the rest of the class or you won’t leave school today!”   
“But I did finish what you asked. Now I am just going to relax and eat a delicious ice-cream” taunted Karma.   
“Wait a minute. Isn’t it my Ice-cream that I went all the way to the North pole to get?!!” screamed Koro-sensei   
“I don’t know, I found it in the teacher room. Why don’t you come see by yourself if its yours?” 

Even Rio could guess that it was some kind of trap. Yet, Koro-sensei, blinded by his rage stomped to Karma desk. By the time he almost reached him his first couple of legs blew up. He has walked on anti-sensei balls. 

“Gyaaa” he screamed and jumped to the celling.   
“You fall again into my trap Koro-sensei, lucky I didn’t plan to kill you yet or you would already been dead.” 

The head of Koro-sensei turned black with anger. 

“Well if that’s all, I am going to leave sensei, see you tomorrow” and Karma walked out of the class. 

Everybody was silent. Stunned that in two days Karma has done more damage to the teacher that all class gathered in two months. Koro-sensei went down the ceiling and sighed “Everybody can go home now and don’t forgot to do your homework”. 

Dismissed, they all started to went home. Normally Koro-sensei will keep them at least   
two hours after the end of school to study and do homework. But now Rio has two more hours to spend at home … She bid her farewells to her friends but instead of going home she wandered in the woods. 

All of a sudden she heard a noise above her. And without waiting time she threw her anti-sensei knife. But it didn’t reach its targets. She looked up and saw Karma sitting on a tree stopping her knife with two fingers. 

“Not bad reflex Princess” smirked Karma 

Rio sighed “Could you stop Cheshire smile at me?” 

“Why? Are you lost my Alice?” 

She threw him the darkest look she could manage. And to her surprise it just made him smile more… 

“What do you want?” asked Rio  
“The Question is, what do you want?” grinned Karma “Aren’t you going to tell me how awesome I was today?”   
“You wish! I am just going to tell you out of mere generosity, but I am going to kill him, you don’t stand a chance, you and your little tricks.” And she just left him. 

Karma looked at her going into the woods. His eyes full of mischief, this girl was very interesting. That’s it, he was going to kill the octopus-man, but now he would also play another game and watch her fall into his hands. What a promising year indeed.


	3. Exasperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more day.

**Day 3.**

 

As always, Karma was up early. He was not really a big sleeper you see. He stretched and went to make breakfast. After cooking blueberry pancakes, he installed himself in front of the TV, watching one of his favourite Anime. The advantage of leaving alone was that he could do whatever the hell he wanted. After finishing breakfast, he started to think about his day. It was Wednesday so he only have a half day of class. Since he was in E-class he was dispensed from Clubs activities. Today he would need to be more calm. He tested the patience of the teacher but now he must learn his way of living.

 

7:30 … He must prepare and go to class. Well he didn’t need to but, if you ask him he will deny it, he was looking forward to go to school. Class-E seems more fun than he though it would be. Plus he really liked Nagisa back in the other class so he was happy to meet him again.

 

Arriving before everybody, he climbed what he would call now is “usual tree”. And looked at his classmates coming. He could recognise some people, Isogai, Maehara, Nagisa and even a guy called Okajima. He remembered him because he had a pretty perverted mind. But the other … He could remind their face but not their Name. He was pretty bad at remembering Names. He watched a group of girls chatting at the gates. What was they doing there, not coming inside, class was almost starting.

 

Then he saw a hurricane of Blond hair running to them. He could not hear what they were saying but by their Body language them seemed to lecture Rio, who looked very apologetic. So she was not an early raiser uh? That’s interesting. Karma, then jumped down the tree and went to class. He would have time to study his two new toys there.

 

* * *

“Rio you’re late again” exclaimed Kayano

“Sorry Sorry, I was up late yesterday” Apologised Rio. That was a blunted lie. She was in bed early, she just couldn’t manage to sleep. She didn’t know how but this devil occupied her mind, and wouldn’t leave her at peace. She hoped it would be soon over and that very quickly he would be something old. She was dead tired but the advantage about having a one night of insomnia, is that she managed to elaborate a plan to get rid of him and to get back to her awaited hours of blissful sleep.

 

Rio was proud of her. She decided to avoid him at any cost. If she didn’t pay him any attention, her brain will just forgot him right? With that in mind, she followed the girls into the class. And when she entered the room, she purposely ignored the back row of sits and went to her place.

 

Hayami followed her.

 

“What happened yesterday night?”

“Just some trouble sleeping, nothing to worry about”

“You sure?” inquired Hayami

“Positive!” smiled Rio “You like to worry to much Rinka, I am fine it happens some time to oversleep”

“If you say so but...” she started

 

“Hello, Hello Everyone! Are you yet ready to really try to kill me?!! Nyu-Nuyn-nyun” Koro-sensei hummed.

 

Without waiting, everybody in the class started to shoot.

 

“Hara” Koro-sensei began

“Here”

“Hazama”

“Here”

“Fuwa”

“Here”

“Muramatsu”

“Dying there”

 

It continued on and on until nobody had any bullet left.

 

“Well, now that you don’t have anything else to do, let’s begin the class” Koro-sensei continued. “Bushido History, or the art of the Samurai! It could be a very useful class for you if you want to kill me the old way.”

 

Rio wasn’t a big fan of this class but it was true that it could be useful. So she paid a minimum of attention and plus it was keeping her mind off Karma.

 

* * *

 

On the other side of the class, Karma was just as bored as ever. He was studying the teacher in order to find a weak point. But the only result of this observation was that he was a fair enough good teacher. He could see that all those idiots from class E was listening to him. And that if he but guessed that somebody had one difficulty he would go at speed Mach20 to explain it to him.

 

So instead of looking at him, he found a new subject to his attention. He didn’t forget that now he must work on two games. And this one promised to be a very funny one. He was glad for his seat. It offered him a great view and nobody could even see him. She was chewing her pen concentrated on the class. That was kind of cute. Her hair was falling on her face and every 5 seconds she was replacing a strand behind her ear. With this motion he could see that she had 3 piercing on her right ear but was only wearing one thin ring. That was not a common sight in Japan. He could only see a side of her face but he could imagine the determination in her bright blue eyes.

 

The teacher asked her a question and she stood up. Karma didn’t bother to listen he was more into the sight of her body. She was quite tall for a girl. Still smaller than him, so he could play with that … At the instant she just threw a blade in Koro-sensei’s face.

 

Karma didn’t see that coming. She didn’t reach him of course, the teacher stopped her blade with his book. But still she had some nerve.

 

“Nakamura, your answer was right but I have forbidden attacks during the lesson because it is disturbing the class. Go in the back and reflect on your action”

 

Fantastic thought Karma. He could see her fume and move out of her seat. Curiously, but not so much, she choose to go the further away from him. He grinned, He liked to play hard and if she was playing difficult, well, the better it was.

 

“No, No, No, Nakamura! You won’t see anything from that part of the room, go to the middle” added Koro-sensei

 

Great! Even the teacher was with him. He couldn’t ask for more. She glanced at him. Come Come little Alice, the cat is ready to show you the way. She rolled her eyes but went his way. She went against the wall, putting the best distance she could between them. It was not that much since they were in a very small and old building.

 

Rio was looking straight at the board. So much for ignoring him. Now she was not even two feet away from him. She could see him from the corner of her eyes, smiling like he got the cream.

 

“What do you want?” she snapped.

“Someone didn’t sleep well last night” he smirked

“Shut your mouth before I make you do it” she snapped.

“Make me” he dared.

 

And that’s it. She turned to him ready to strike but …

 

“And that’s how Nobunaga started to reunified Japan.” Concluded Koro-sensei. “I think it’s time for your break”

 

Everybody in the class started to move on and Rio went back on Earth. She had her fist in the air and a smiling evil challenging her. Nobody was paying them any attention but she couldn’t help to blush. What was she going to do? She sighed, straightened her uniform, smiled at Karma and left the class to join her friends.

 

* * *

 

He just watched her leave the room. Damn she had guts. He stayed right where he was and Nagisa joined him.

 

“What was that?” He said

“You don’t beat about the bush, don’t you?” laughed Karma “What happened to the shy Nagisa?”

“Being in Class-E has that effect on somebody” shrugged Nagisa “So care to share what you have done to piss off Rio to the point of almost getting punched?”

“She is just an interesting fellow”

“Rio is really someone nice, don’t be mean to her”

“Oh Nagisa! Do you have a crush on her?”

“Karma, did you forgot who I am?”

“Aha I guess not. She was just fun to mess up with.”

“Be careful, flames burns” sighed Nagisa

“Dully noted” Karma winked “Now, could you help me understand this octopus monstrosity?”

 

Rio was exhausted and the Morning class was not even finished. She was glad for the break and the fact that none of the girls paid attention to her during the previous hours. They were talking about going out to the arcade this afternoon since they were free. She could use a little distraction and plus training to shoot on a machine could evacuate some stress. Afterall she just needed to imagine his head to aim at. What a great idea, she couldn’t wait to try it.

 

“I am in” she said

“Great” answered Kataoka “We should just go after class and eat together”

“Hamburger!!!!” screamed Kurahashi

They all laughed. Food was all this girl could think about.

 

They went back to class, awaiting to be freed and to go out. When the time finally come, they took the train direction the centre. They ate Hamburger as promised. All the girls were here except Okuda and Hazama. The latest one preferring the company of theTerasaka gang. Okuda, for her part, had a science project that she wanted to work on. That was not really surprising, she was a nice girl and everybody liked her but she didn’t went out with them. It was really a wonder why she was in Class-E, when all she did was study.

 

After Lunch they went to the closest game centre and started with simple games. Time passed and thing escalated. Now everybody in the centre were looking at them. Nine girls playing “Boys” games with fire-guns and knifes was quite a sight. And they were damn good at it.

 

Rio was playing with Rinka in a shooting game. Rinka was the best of the class at shooting with Chiba without hesitation, but she helped Rio to improve. They played for a while and Rio did nothing but nailed it.

 

“I didn’t know that you paid that much attention to my instruction Rio” said Hayami

“What are you talking about? I am always paying attention to your advise!”

“I bet you had some extra motivation today” Hayami winked

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh Nothing, but I bet that imagining Karma instead of those Zombies was a great help”

 

Rio rushed her hand on Hayami’s mouth. “Shh what are you saying?!!”

 

Hayami pushed the hand down. “Nothing, I just guessed that you must be frustrated that you didn’t have the time to punch him back ten.”

 

“How do you?” She sighed “Of course you saw everything with your super sight. This guy make me crazy”

 

“Just avoid him if that bothering you that much.”

“I am already doing that.”

Hayami raised an eyebrow “Oh. And you did that so well”

 

Rio sighed again. She must control herself. In less than three days this guy was already under her skin. This needed to pass away and quickly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this one was hard to write ! Not so much action in this one but I hope that you liked it anyway. Thanks a lot for your kudos people and please send comment if you have any comments on this story !


	4. The Failed plan

One week passed since her last interaction with Karma. She managed pretty well avoiding him. Of course she knew that it only amused him. She could feel his eyes on her, his laugh when she jumped sensing that he was near. He was enjoying it. And it made her more and more sensitive about his presence. In the end she managed to distance herself physically but absolutely not mentally. She was by any mean, more frustrated than ever.

Rio sighed, talking to him didn’t work, ignoring him didn’t work, What could she do? She looked over her shoulder to spy on him. His stupid face. Karma was actually dozing off. He really seemed nice with his mouth closed, his bright hair and his peaceful face. She could see his long lashes, his broad shoulder, his muscular form she guessed under his uniform. She trailed her eyes back to his face to only see yellow orbits looking straight at her. Damn. He woke up. They maintained eyes contact for five seconds before Rio looked forward again.

* * *

 

 

Karma smirked. For one week he let her have her fun, but at the end she couldn’t keep her eyes to herself. What a more pleasant way than to wake up being checked out by a princess. He could see her blush from his place. Damn she was cute. Karma smiled to himself, his patience was worst it. Now … How would he play his game … He couldn’t let one week of avoidance being unpunished.

The Bell rang announcing the end of the first period. Hayami came to Rio desk waiting for her to go up.

 

“Let’s go Rio” said Hayami

“Coming” answered Rio. But just at the same time she started to stand up, an arm blocked her way and hold her into her place.

“Sorry Hayami-san, Nakamura and I need to talk” Karma interrupted with a very, very nice smile. Rio didn’t like that at all. This smile was too much one of a wolf playing the sheep. She looked over Hayami pleading her to stay.

“Well, I will be waiting for you outside Rio” She couldn’t believe her friend. She abandoned her with her nemesis and with a smile nevertheless!! She watched her friend go through the door and stared at the empty place she left.

“Hum Hum”

She turned her attention back to Karma. He was still sweet smiling to her. Rio shuddered, she guessed she wouldn’t like this discussion.

“So, did you get bored of your little game?” started Karma

“Excuse me?”

“Well, I though that you were avoiding me but, finally not?”

“I wasn’t … was...“Rio trailed. damn she couldn’t think of any good explanation for him. She should have anticipated it. There was no way he wouldn’t come torment her after this episode.

“You were saying?” Inquired Karma. She blushed again. He really liked too much this sight of her.

“I don’t know what you are talking about...”

 

Karma closed the gap between them a little bit more, looking straight into her eyes.

 

“Hum?”

He was too close, she could smell his perfume, feel his body pressing a little bit on her, his breath against her throat. She had to get out of here and quickly.

“Uh. I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh really?” He was now almost caging her between his arms. Rio adverted her eyes. “Look at me” Karma instructed. And without thinking she looked up at him. He was looking at her very intensely. She was starting to feel weird inside, lost in those yellow pools, full of promise and may be desire? But it was gone before she could think more of it.

 

Karma loosen up his hold and sighed “Well, since you are not avoiding me anymore, I guess I will see you later?” And with a last grin, he left the classroom leaving a very confused Rio.

 

* * *

 

Rio just stared again at the empty space leading to the stairs. She blinked a few times, tried to understand what the hell had happened and … She was only very confused. She knew that her avoidance would be noticed, hell she already saw him laugh about it. She was stupid to think he will just play nice with her and leave her alone. She didn’t know him very well but it was in his character to go straight to the problem. This time she couldn’t blame him, she was careless and he jumped on it.

 

She sighted still looking outside. The weather was perfect blue and she could her laughter in the yard. She didn’t have the courage to go join them and suffer the girls questioning. She stood up and went to the small corridor. From the windows inside the building she could see the all school. She could notice some figure belonging to some other student, probably very intelligent and without a care in the world. They ignored the Evil kept in class-E, they ignored that even if their grades were lower than the average, they fought their life for them. What a bunch of arrogant people.

 

“Well, Well … Do you want to blow off some anger on me Nakamura-san?” inquire Koro-sensei

“Are you letting me kill you this time?”

“No, no, no, I am only giving those chances when my student are doing something very good, Did you do something that would make me proud?”

“I didn’t kill Karma yet.” stated Rio

“And I cannot thank you enough for that. Imagine how will my reputation as a teacher go, if you start killing each other.”

Rio laughed “Only thinking about your reputation huh ?”

“To be a great sensei, you also need to be well liked by your student, your reputation is almost as important as you actual teaching”

“If you say so”

“Let’s get you back to class, it’s almost time for the end of the break.”

“As you wish Koro-sensei”

Rio followed the teacher back into the room, thanks to him she didn’t think of Karma anymore. Plus this class was English and it was her favourite by so far. With a peaceful mind she went back to her place, smiled at the questioning glance from her friends and concentrated on the lesson.

* * *

 

When Karma exited the room, he had a vivid blush on his face. His discussion with Rio didn’t go as planned. At first it was only to intimidate her, to show her that he was in control. But, being so close to her, he started to be intoxicated by her perfume. This close he could see all of her freckles, the deep colour of her eyes and when he stared right into them and saw the confusion, he was under the desire to torment her and to kiss her at the same time. Luckily before his body moved before his mind, he could sense Koro-sensei watching them, and with a last breath, he untangled himself from her and left not before adding a last nasty comment.

Feeling the breeze into his hair, he took into the scenery and made his way far away from the others. He needed peace and a bucket of cold water probably.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time ! Thank you all for the kudos left, seriously everytime I got one my day is way better !


End file.
